


Pulse

by ScarletEyes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Anxceit - Freeform, Background logince - Freeform, Crimes & Criminals, Fluff and Angst, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Police, Shooting, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, This Is Sad, background intruality - Freeform, criminal Janus, criminal Remus, undercover cop Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletEyes/pseuds/ScarletEyes
Summary: Cops and Criminals AU with identifying soul marks... What could possibly go wrong?A lot apparently.If you haven't read the tags yet, this story is pretty angsty so please be careful and don't read if any of the tags make you feel uncomfortable! <3---------Janus and Remus were on the run. The new informant their boss had hired, turned out to be an undercover cop, who was now following them and catching up on them a little too fast to Janus’ liking. Too bad, he had actually liked the guy.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Pulse

Janus and Remus were on the run. The new informant their boss had hired, turned out to be an undercover cop, who was now following them and catching up on them a little too fast to Janus’ liking. Too bad, he had actually liked the guy. 

Anxiety, that’s how he had introduced himself. He was smart for not using his actual name, or just some random cover name. Anxiety was nothing. Well it was a mental condition, or simply a form of fear, but it was nothing in the files. Smart move. Janus could appreciate that. Anxiety had some great information too, but that’s not why Janus had trusted him. A few weeks back, they had almost been captured by the cops, but Anxiety gave himself up so they could escape and continue their plan. They had succeeded too! And in the end Anxiety was released because of a lack of evidence. 

Janus had thought that Anxiety hadn’t rat them out, that he had just been lucky to get his charges dropped… but of course, he just had to be a cop. 

Janus and Remus sprinted into a maze of alleyways in the hope to lose the man they had once trusted. Maybe… Janus could even say he once almost loved the man. 

‘’Fuck the man!’’ Anxiety cheered as they entered their current base with the cash. It was strange to think that Anxiety hadn’t even been with them for 6 months and yet he fit in so perfectly. 

‘’Fuck politics!’’ Janus followed up with a fond smile on his face. Anxiety was so cute when- wow, let’s keep things professional here. It was only a matter of time before their dark emo frie- informant would leave for a new job. That’s just how things went in this job, and Janus knew that very well. The only people who really stuck together were actual partners in crime or soulmates. Janus’ own partner in crime was one of the lucky people to have both, being the soulmate husband of their boss. Speaking of Remus…

“and most importantly, FUCK THE COPS!’’ He screeched out in that way that could definitely make your ears bleed if you stood too close. 

‘’Chill out! Do you want them to find us?’’ Anxiety whisper shouted as he bravely put his hand over Remus’ mouth. Luckily for him Remus decided to only lick him this time, as it would probably be a bad time to go to the hospital for a rabies injection. God knows what’s living inside Remus’ mouth. 

‘’Relax! how would they ever find us here?’’ He asked after laughing for a solid minute at the sight of Anxiety’s disgusted face. 

‘’Someone could issue a noise complaint!’’ Anxiety hissed in response. Which started a whole new wave of laughter, because yes, they would definitely get a noise complained, if they weren’t currently inside a rented place in a business park at 3 am.  
Once the three of them had finally calmed down Remus spoke up again. 

‘’We should go home. I think my boo will murder me if I’m not in bed with him at the time that he wakes up. Maybe he’ll think that the cops got us and that one shot me and left me bleeding to death in an alleyway somewhere. If that would even be fast enough for the copper! Maybe he’d ram me into the dumpster until my head splits open, or maybe he’d find an axe to cut off my limbs one by one until finally his god complex causes him to cut off my dick-‘’

‘’Okay that’s enough fantasizing about murderous cops.’’ Anxiety cut Remus off. ‘’Besides, a cop would never do those things.’’ Remus and Janus looked at Virgil with suspicion, unsure where their informant was going with this. Their informant caught on quickly though. ‘’There would be no way to claim it was self-defense if he cuts you up in pieces!’’ He clarified himself quickly and that was the end of that conversation. In fact it actually stayed quiet until Janus took off his black turtleneck. 

‘’What’s that?’’ Anxiety asked, pointing at Janus’ neck. 

‘’Oooh someone’s got a hickey!’’ Remus said excitedly poking at the two black spots at Janus’ pulse point that could have been lips, but something was still off about it.

‘’Last time I checked, hickeys weren’t black.’’ Anxiety remarked dryly. He wasn’t going to comment on it any further, but Janus explained anyway. 

‘’It’s my soulmark.’’ He said a bit uncomfortably. 

‘’Weird spot.’’ And coming from Remus that was a remarkably soft reaction. Then again… he had already found his soulmate years ago. 

‘’Nah, I’ve seen weirder. My friend thought for the longest time that he didn’t have any, until some idiot who was walking backwards for some reason bumped into him and gave him a headbutt. Turns out both their soulmarks had been hidden under their hair all that time, and since those things start popping up during puberty and neither of them had ever shaved their head, they just never knew.’’ Anxiey shrugged as he removed his gloves and immediately pushed his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. 

‘’You should introduce us to your friends sometime, they sound like fun.’’

‘’yeah… I’m sure you’ll meet them someday.’’ Anxiety grimaced, but neither Remus nor Janus really thought something of it. 

Janus definitely hadn’t expected that ‘someday’ to mean ‘the day the cops show up with enough evidence to put them away for a very long time’ but hey! Life sucks that way. Life also sucked in the way that they had ran into a dead end and it would take too much time to get both of them over the wall. Janus had to think fast, well… actually there wasn’t much to think about at all. He helped Remus climb the wall, but when Remus held out his hand he shook his head.  
“Jan?’’ Remus asked, looking at the cop, who was getting uncomfortably close now. 

‘’Go Remus! Find the boss, get the money and leave!’’ Remus looked like he was about to disagree with that plan, but one look at Janus’ face told him there was no way of convincing his partner to come up with him. So, he jumped down on the other side and ran. 

After Janus was sure that Remus was running away, he too started climbing the wall, but he knew he didn’t have enough time. 

‘’Janus, stop right there.’’

‘’Or what, Anxiety?’’ He spit out the name Officer Dayes had used as a cover like it was the biggest insult known to mankind. ‘’You shoot me?’’

‘’I won’t hesitate if I have to.’’ Officer Dayes said while already pointing the gun towards Janus, who was still in the process of climbing the wall. 

Janus looked back, which in hindsight he probably shouldn’t have done as it only slowed him down further. He looked straight into the barrel of the gun. Looked at the cop’s hand, his finger on the trigger, his fingertips seemed completely black in the shadow of it. Looked at the toned arms that had helped him escape situations like these before. And finally looked at the face of the man who had betrayed him and everything he and Remus had ever done. And he continued climbing. 

Janus heard the echo of the fired shot, before even realizing he had been hit. His stomach burned as the bullet had shot right through it, burning through his flesh and guts. The bullet was now stuck inside the wall he had been climbing, while Janus was laying on the ground. He couldn’t really focus on much but the pain in his abdomen and the hope that Remus had escaped. Maybe he could get the boss so far as to try to reduce the time Janus would have to spend in jail? That is… if Janus would even make it to jail. There were quite a few steps between laying on the ground in a puddle of your blood and sitting in a cozy jailcell.

‘’Shit.’’ Virgil muttered as he saw the criminal laying there, almost lifeless. ‘’I need an Ambulance at the alley between Parkgate Road and Acorn Lane. Shot’s were fired. Suspect is down.’’ 

‘’Are you alright, Virgil?’’ Logan’s voice came from over the police radio. 

‘’I am… but the suspect is hit.’’ Virgil started to make his way over to the quickly paling criminal. ‘’Shit.’’ He muttered again. 

‘’How long till that ambulance specks?’’ He checked with Logan, because Janus really wasn’t looking good.

‘’The ambulance is 4 minutes away.’’ His teammate answered and them… that was definitely gonna take to long! Janus needed medical attention. Quickly. 

‘’Fuck… I’m not sure he’s gonna make that.’’ Virgil said as he kneeled next to the man he had just shot. Maybe he should start applying pressure to the wound- 

‘’Can you count his pulse? As long as his heartrate remains stable, we should be fine. We really can’t lose this lead, Dayes.’’ At Logan’s words, Virgil’s’ hands moved from the wound towards Janus’ neck. 

‘’Yeah sure, give me a sec.’’ Virgil reached out to the criminal’s neck and pushed his fingers against his pulse point. Before immediately pulling them back as a thingly feeling passed through them, which definitely wasn’t the criminal’s pulse. Virgil looked on in pure shock and horror as the black soulmarks on his fingertips were quickly fading away, just like the strange marks on Janus’ neck. No. No no no no. This couldn’t be happening. 

Janus wasn’t following much of what was going on around him anymore, but he did feel a weird tingle against his neck. He couldn’t even think about the meaning of it anymore. His eyes too heavy and his head too tired. The tingles made him cough, but the coughing felt weird. Heavy. Like he was coughing up water after someone had tried to drown him. His vision started fading, but he honestly wasn’t sure if that was because he had closed his eyes or not. Something started pushing on his stomach, hard. It hurt like hell. But he couldn’t scream or even beg for it to stop. 

‘’No. Come on Janus! Stay with me! Come on! Don’t… Don’t just die on me like that!’’ Janus had no idea who was shouting at him. Neither did they realize why. Was he really dying? 

‘’Come on Ja… ease… st…th me…’’ Janus’ hearing was slowly fading out. Replaced by a rhythmic pulsing, until there was nothing left. Just silence… and a terrible pain in his stomach. 

Ambulance sirens could be heard in the distance, and although Janus couldn’t hear them anymore, Virgil could. 

“come on… hang on Janus. They’re almost here. Virgil muttered softly.

The pain in Janus’ abdomen started to numb slowly, leaving Janus in a blissful, comfortable, darkness. 

When the ambulance workers got there, Virgil was shaking, pushing on Janus’s wound like his own life depended on it. His hands were covered in blood and there were blood splatters all over his face from when Janus had coughed up blood. That can’t be a good thing, right? They loaded Janus into the first ambulance as the workers from the second ambulance gave Virgil a shock blanket. 

Needless to say, his colleagues were very worried for him as they saw him sitting there. Virgil wasn’t a stranger to shootings, and Janus wasn’t the first person he shot. Virgil couldn’t tell them why this one hurt more though. At least not yet. Maybe one day, as Roman and Logan would tell the story about how they literally butt heads for the millionth time, Virgil would say: Well at least you didn’t shoot your soulmate. At least you didn’t have to watch as he laid there on the ground bleeding to death. 

But today he broke down in tears as his friends desperately tried to figure out what was wrong and as Remus was busy trying to get to another state with his own soulmate, unaware still of Janus’ fate. 

‘’Don’t worry, dear’’ His soulmate spoke. ‘’We’ll have Jan out of Jail in a jiffy!’

“I know, Pat. I know.’’

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you that this was gonna be SAD!  
> Plz don’t kill me!  
> Watch my cover of Rhythm Redux instead! Idk it might cheer you up after reading this xD
> 
> https://youtu.be/g03Oc1C4O7Q


End file.
